X-ray computed tomography is usually performed for a patient who is in the lying position on a bed. However, when X-ray computed tomography is used to diagnose deglutition disorder and the like, it is desirable that a patient be in the standing position. X-ray computed tomography for patients in the standing position has not yet been put to practical use.